


Shock Treatment

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's been injured, and Spock has a medical suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realpestilence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=realpestilence).



"How did it happen?" McCoy scanned Kirk's unconscious body with the tricorder. "Damn it." He reached for a hypospray.

"You know the captain cannot resist a challenge," said Spock coolly. "He did not assess logically the potential outcomes of this unexpected encounter."

McCoy rolled his eyes, careful not to let Spock see. "Jim has always had thrill issues."

"Indeed. May I inquire as to the prognosis, doctor?"

"The trauma was more emotional than physical. He will need an emotional shock to snap him out of it fully."

"I believe I have a suggestion," Spock said.

The shock that Kirk received when he woke to find his doctor and his first officer kissing passionately in front of him was more than sufficient to restore him to health, although he did require a certain amount of therapy afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> For realpestilence, who wanted Spock/Bones, unexpected, challenge, thrill.


End file.
